narutorebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Kento Hiraga
Full Name:Kento Namikaze-Hiraga Name in Japanese:ケントス波風 - 平賀 Age:17 Occupation:Hokage Village:Konohagakure Chakra Nature(s):Wind and Fire Weapons: Demon Wind Shuriken, Katana, Kunai Bombs, and Paper Bombs. Blood:Mark of Gandalfr Dormant Relatives: Wife:Himea Valliere Son:Saito Namikaze-Hiraga Deceased 1st Daughter:Aria Namikaze-Valliere Active 2nd Daughter:Shana Hiraga Active Parents:Deceased Taijutsu:Higher then Gai's Swordsman Ship Level: Mifune's Level SoundTrack: Kento Saying goodbye to his Family to Go to the Next World: Naruto Shippuden-Experienced Many Battles Kento Is Attacked: Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack II-Ranpastu Kento Hiraga, The 1st Hokage of The Rebuilt Konohagakure!: Kento was at first the 6th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But then After the war the Village was destroyed due to the Reanimated Ninjas appearing in the Village and attacking people. After the War Kento took charge and Rebuilt konohagakure. 1st and Final Chapter:The End of Everything... Kento just got home from his daily works. The Village was still rebuilding but everything seemed at peace, Everyone was out. Shana and Aria were out on a Mission and Himea was now the Leader of the Medical Corpse. He was laying on his bed hoping for someone to come home already. Then he heard a noise, he sensed that this chakra wasn't anyone's he knew. He then heard wind, He ducked and the roof of his house was blown away. In front of him was a Man in a black cloak with red clouds. "A-Akatsuki...? No...We defeated you 14 years ago!" The man suddenly appeared in front of Kento and placed a Chakra Seal on him. Kento jumped back and landed on the rubble of what was his roof. He held out his right hand and tried to do a jutsu. "I can't use Normal Chakra but what about..." He grew flames around his body, it was Kento's Ultimate Form Rikudou Form. He formed a Dark Blue Rasengan in his hand. The Chakra Seal then expanded throught his body and even Cut his 9 Tails Chakra from helping. :N-No..." When he laid an eye off the man for a second he then saw him right in front of him, with his own Technique in hand. "R-Rasengan...? B-But how...?" He then was blasted to the other half of Leaf. Kento was then taken to the Akatsuki Hideout and The Kyuubi had been taken from him. The Search of Kento Hiraga: Word had Spread around Leaf Quick, it's been less then 3 weeks and Everything was in Chaos. The Hidden Rain Village was attacked and The 2 Duo That Stopped the War Kento Hiraga and Nagashi Uchiha were both not to be found. Aria and Shana had just arrived at the Village and have entered the gate. When they entered Leaf they saw no one was Guarding the Gate. "Big Sister why isn't anyone guarding the gate?" Shana Asked. They continued walking. They saw a Few Anbu Guarding the Entrance to the Road to Their House. "Whats going on?! Their Guarding our House!" They ran towards the Anbu and got in an Arguement that the Anbu were not allowed to let anyone in. Then a Woman with Pink long hair came out. "It's alright their my Daughters." It was Himea Hiraga, Her Maiden Name is Himea Valliere. They then walked to their house and saw that it was destroyed. "M-Mother what happened to the house?!" Himea looked down and fell to the ground crying. "Y-Your Father was taken by the Akatsuki...!!" Aria and Shana wanted to go look for him. But they were stopped by the Council Members of Leaf and were taken to the Mansion. They were sat down in the room with all 5 Council members. "It Seems that we found Lord Hokage." Shana stood up from the chair. "Wheres Daddy! I wanna see my Daddy or else I won't forgive him for leaving!!" Aria pulled her down to her chair. The coucil member sighed and looked at the picture of Kento in the room. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but we found Lord Hokage's Body...dead..." The room was silent. "What..." Shana said with tears in her eyes. "Lord Hokage's Kyuubi was taken of the account that The Kyuubi was the one who attacked The Hidden Rain Village, I'm afraid...your Father is dead..." Shana ran out of the room crying. "Aria go after your sister!" Aria nodded and ran after the weeping Shana. "Why did this happen...? Why weren't Anbu at the Site of the fight?!" She slammed her hand on the table. They explained that the battle only lasted about 4 minutes, probally even less. Himea couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I understand..." She walked out of the room with a Very depressed face. A few Weeks Later Kento's Funeral was Held. The Funeral of Kento Hiraga, The 1st Hokage!: The day of Kento's Funeral most of the people from Leaf went. Everyone was wearing black, Aria,Himea, and Shana were in the front Next to Kento's Grave. All three Crying, for Kento. They then started Putting the Flowers on Kento's Coffin, When it was Shana's Turn she had a few flashback. "The day I became a genin you were so pround of me...you even went far enough to bring me my favorite food from the Land of Iron..., Daddy...I'll get to see you again....right?" When it was Aria same thing happened. "Father...thank you for everything...you were always there from the beginnging... thank you..." The Last person was Himea. She saw an image of Kento smiling at her. "You always told me.. 'Don't worry I'll always be there to protect you.' But why aren't you here to protect me from the sadness in my heart now...Oh well. All the times we went through...those were the happiest days of my life.. I'm glad to have met you...Kento Hiraga.." There was then a flash of Blue light that eluminated the Area and Next thing they know Aria,Himea, and Shana were in a Space type room and infront of them was the man they wanted to be with forever, Their Father Kento. The WIll of Fire passed Down from Kento Hiraga!: When they saw Kento they ran towards them and hugged him. All of them were talking so Kento's couldn't tell what they were saying. He then pushed them back a little. He explained to them that the Mark of Gandalfr is giving him little time to say his last words to them and to give information. They all three nodded. "The man who took me was an Akatsuki member, but he was different... he wasn't an Uchiha yet he has Sharingan... I'm guessing Nagashi is also gone huh..." They all three nodded. "I see..." He looked up at the stars. He then explained what was happening. That the Akatsuki were not destroyed a few survived the war and have been planning another War or Attack agains't the Shinobi. "Now to my farewell..." Kento walked up to Aria and hugged her. "Aria this is farewell but, please don't lose your confidence because of me. Keep becoming stronger and Teach the Next Generation, as a Chunin that is your Job.Also... make me a grandchild, and tell him about his Grandfather the Hokage." Aria Nodded and hugged Her Father back. "I will Dad... I will never Ever forget you... and I will do my best to teach the best I can for you..." He then Walked in front of Himea. "Himea...all the memories we have had together... I always thought you were cute at this age. I will always protect you even from the other world. Please take care...and take care of our daughters, they are the only reminants left from us." Himea nodded and hugged Kento as tight as she could. "Kento...I love you.. I'm going to miss you, but all this time..I've had fun being with you...you even gave us a family...and I thank you for it..." they stayed like that for a minute. He then walked in front of the last person to say goodbye. "Shana...I've always thought of you as my cutest and nicest daughter. I know you have a power within you, I hope you unlock it to do something good. Now goodbye my Family.." He walked away then turned around to see more tears from their eyes. He covered his eyes with his left Arm. "Don't cry...it hurts me when I see my precious ones crying.." He fought the tears and smiled with the fading chakra. "I've met many people, saved many lives, even got to see my children on my last minutes here. I pass my Goal on to you two." He points to Aria and Shana. "I've had a great life, I got to meet your mother. Now I need to go, The Mark is almost out of Chakra, Can't keep Saito waiting. Now please Cheer up for me and the village, also...take care..." His Body faded and The Story of Kento Ends...here...